Since the advent of antilock braking systems, traditional methods of automotive accident investigation have sometimes failed. Typically, skid marks coupled with road surface friction values and post-impact travel distances are used to reconstruct the impact speeds and pre-impact speeds of vehicles involved in traffic accidents. However, newer automobiles equipped with ABS will not typically leave discernible skid marks.